Los protectores de los elementos
by ShionKishimoto13
Summary: ¿Que pasara si un dia descubres que tienes poderes sobrenaturales, y aparte eres protectora de aquel elemento? ¿Como reaccionarias? Bueno esto es lo que les ocurrira a un grupo de chicos que descubriran sus poderes y debern de entrenarlos, ya que el Dark Soul quiere apoderarse de sus poderes para poderarse del mundo...Pasen a leer y a divertirse.
1. Chapter 1

**Feña: No me maten porfavor ;-; Por no actualizar nada y mas encima venir a publicar otra historia u.u...Esto de vacaciones y subo esto solo de suertuda por que me estan prestando internet para meterme al compu de mi hermana (Fui una tonta y no traje el mio)Pero en cuanto vuelva a mi casa actualizo "Internado inazuma" y este nuevo fic...Otra cosa los otroos dos fics que tengo los borrare ya que les perdi el hilo y los lectores creo que igual, en otro moomennto lo resubire :3...Como todo fi que he hecho nesecitare ocs, pero solo nesecito 10 ocs, y resivire las fichas por MP no por review tenganlo en cuenta...ojala les guste esta idea...Creo que no tengo nada mas que decir aqui les dejo el prologo**

* * *

><p>Prologo:<p>

"La historia comienza aqui..."

Desde hace mucho tiempo se cuenta la historia de los siete elementos y sus guardianes, los cuales en total eran trece...Los guardianes de los elementos son personas comunes y corrientes que antes de nacer ya estaban destinados a ser guardianes, pero nadie lo sabe, ni ellos, ni su familia, siempre habra alguien que les dara a conocer sus poderes y les comunicara de que eran guardianes de los elementos, aquel sera el lider y a la vez el elegido...El elegido es mucho mas poderoso, el puede controlar todos los elementos y tambien protegera del mundo de todo peligro.

En 1997, un dia cuatro de abril nacieron unos gemelos a quienes les pusieron por nombre Shion y Yusuke Kishimoto, estos chicos eran los nuevos protectores de los elementos y a la vez los elegidos. Era la primera vez que gemelos eran los elegidos. Shion regia el elemento del hielo, mientras que Yusuke regia el elemento fuego...Ahora contaremos como estos dos chicos descubrieron que eran protectores de los elementos.

.

.

.

.

.

*16 de abril del 2007*

Era un dia de nieve...Shion habia salido a jugar con la nieve, a la chica de cabellos negros le encantaba la nieve, cada invierno jugaba en ella...Esos dias nevados le recordaba las salidas en familia a Hokkaido...Los padres de Shion habian muerto en un accidente de avion cuando ella y su hermano solo tenian 5 años, desde ese entonces han estado solos.

Shion estaba sentada debajo del arbol, estaba triste ese dia, estaba recordando a sus padres...Habia comenzado a llorar cuando escucha una voz cerca de ella que le decia: ¿Por que lloras? Una niña tan linda no deberia de estar llorando. Shion se paro exaltada de donde estaba sentada y miro en todas direcciones para ver de donde o de quien provenia esa voz.

_¿Quien esta ahi?_Pregunto la chica mirando en todas direcciones, pero no veia nada, lo unico que habia ahi era un perro, de raza siberiano_No creo que el perro me haya hablado_Se dijo la chica riendo.

_Fui yo_Contesto el perro.

_¡Kyaa, el perro me esta hablando!_Dijo Shion con asombro_¿Que quieres de mi?

_Vengo a decirte un mensaje_Contesto el perro.

_¿Un mensaje?_Dijo la chica sin entender.

_Esto es importante y debes creerme...Tu y tu hermano son protectores de los elementos y son los elegidos, y en unos años mas el Dark Soul se revelara ante ustedes, nosotros les avisaremos cuando eso este apunto de pasara ya que deberan de buscar a sus demas compañeros_Explico el perro con bastante seriedad. Shion escucho todo atentamente y le creyo todo.

_Entonces soy protectora de los elementos y ¿Que elemento soy?_Pregunto la oji azul.

_Tu los descubiras por tu cuenta... pero tu eres la elegida asi que al final terminaras siendo todos los elementos, no te preocupe_Contesto el siberiano.

_Oh...¿Y tu quien eres? a todo esto_Dijo Shion.

_Soy tu animal protector, me llamo Haruka...No soy tu unico protector, tambien hay un chico que no recuerdo su nombre por el momento, que tambien es tu protector, lo conoceras despues...por el momento yo ya me debo ir, nos vemos luego...Tu hermano en estos momentos ya debe saber igual todo esto...adios Kishimoto-chan_Dicho esto Haruka se alejo dejando a Shion en medio de la nieve, muchas preguntas pasaban en su cabeza, pero lo que aun no podia creer era que ella es una protectora de los elementos y la elegida.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Feña: Bueno este fue el prologo, espero les haya gustado, ahora les dejare la ficha:<strong>

**FICHA OC:**

**-Nombre y apellido:**

**-Edad:[17-19]**

**-Apariencia: (Detallada porfaaa)**

**-Personalidad: (Igual que arriba)**

**-Gustos y disgusto:**

**-Extra: (Todo lo que se le ocurra, algo que destaque de sus oc, datos curiosos)**

**-Pareja: (Excepto Fudo y Fubuki)**

**-Elemento (Hay un cupo para hielo, un cupo para oscuridad, dos cupos para fuego, dos cupos para aire, dos cupos para tierra, dos cupos para agua)**

**-Arma: (Nada de pistolas)**

**-Animal proctector: (Tiene que ver con su elemento, por ejemplo: Haruka es un perro siberiano, y esos perros sirven para tirar trineos en la nieve)**

**-Historia: (Hablenme de su pasado, antes de que supiern que son protectores)**

**Feña: Bueno creo que esto es todo, animense a participar, tratare de estar lo mas activa posible con este fic ^^ adiosss nos leemos luego**


	2. Chapter 2

**-****AVISO-**

**Feña: Hola soy yo denuevo...vengo a decirle que no nesecito mas ocs para que sean protectores pero ahora nesecito siete ocs para que sean entrenadores, uno de cada elemento**

**PD: Los entrenadores son diferentes a los protecores ya que no nacen con el elemento, los entrenadores son seleccionados y luego adquieren el elemento, bueno eso es todo...**

**...aqui les dejo la ficha:**

**-FICHA ENTRENADOR-**

**-Nombre y apellido:**

**-Edad: [17-19]**

**-Apariencia: (Bieen detallada)**

**-Personalidad: (Igual qu arriba)**

**-Gustos y disgustos:**

**-Extra: (Toodo lo que se les ocurra, datos curiosos, algo que destaque en su oc)**

**-Pareja: (Menos Fudo, Fubuki, mido, goenji, suzuno, hiroto, kaze y kido) (Estavez no reservre pareja ya que me enredo)**

**-Arma (Menos pistola)**

**-Elemento: (No reservare elemento deben de mandarme la ficha a MP y el primero que me mande el elemento se lo queda)**

**-Animal: (Debe estar relacionado on el elemento)**

**-Historia: (Su pasado y como les concedieron el elemento)**

**Feña: Participen y nos leemos luegooo, byee...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Feña: Holaaa, queridos lectores, escritores, seguidores, etc, etc...Les he traido un nuevo capitulo de este fic :D ahora que he vuelto de mis vacaciones lo actualizare seguido, al igual que el internado inazuma...espero les guste este capitulo.**

**PD: Me quedan tres cupos para entrenadores :D**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1:<p>

Contacto visual.

.

.

.

.

.

Febrero, 2015...Corea del Sur, Busan...Diez para las doce.

Se encontraban tres chicos en el aeropuerto de Busan, una ciudad de Corea del Sur. Los tres jovenes iban rumbo a Japon, a la ciudad Inazuma ¿Sus motivos? Ir en busca de los protectores de los elementos, para su suerte todos se encontraban en esa ciudad, solo debian encontrarlos. Shion miro su reloj por ultima vez e hizo un gesto con su mano avisando a sus amigos para que abordaran el avion. Una vez acomodados dentro del avion y cuando este ya estaba volando, Sasaki Mako, la mejor amiga de los gemelos y protectora del elemento oscuridad; saco su laptop donde tenia informacion sobre los protectores. Primera informacion: Todos los protectores de los elementos habitan en la ciudad inazuma, al igual que sus acompañantes. Segunda informacion: Segun Haruka, el animal protector de Shion, los secuases de Dark Soul tienen ubicados a algunos de los protectores de los elementos y planean atacarlos, y si pasa eso despertaran sus poderes, eso informo Haruka...Y esas dos cosas es lo que saben y nada mas.

.

.

.

.

.

-En un lugar alejado de la civilizacion-

En un laboratorio se encontraban dos jovenes, una chica y un chico, ambos secuases del Dark Soul. Ella se llamana Minase Chizuru y el Tanaka Kuroha. Ellos estaban planeando su ataque.

- ¿Cuando sera el tiempo para atacar? - Pregunto Kuroha arreglando su cabello rojizo.

- Tienes que ser paciente, deben de llegar ellos primero – Respondio la albina sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Entiendo Chizuru-chan – Dijo el chico.

- Segun las informaciones que he recibido los gemelos Kishimoto llegan hoy a la ciudad inazuma con su objetivo de encontrar a sus demas compañeros – Decia Chizuru mientras paseaba por la habitacion.

- Ay ya he esperado demasiado, yo quiero luchar – Dijo Kuroha con un puchero.

- No seas tan apuron, cada cosa a su momento, no podemos llegar y mostrarnos, hay que esperar un tiempo, asi que debes de esperarte – Dijo la chica jugeteando con su cabello albino – Todo a su tiempo Kuroha-kun – Luego la chica se retiro de la sala, lo unico que se escuchaba eran sus tacos y el sonido disminuia cuando ella se alejaba.

.

.

.

.

.

-En la ciudad inazuma-

Eran las tres de la tarde y los chicos ya estaban en la ciudad, ahora buscaban la casa de un buen amigo de ellos y entrenador del elemento aire, su nombre es Yamamoto Yokaze. El les habia dicho que se quedaran en su departamento, asi que los chicos aceptaron. Llegaron a los departamentos y buscaron el de Yokaze, encontraron el numero y tocaron el timbre, les abrio la puerta Yokaze, un chico de cabellos alborotados y rebeldes, de color azul oscuro.

- Hola chicos, que bueno que esten aqui – Dijo el chico con cierto aire de seriedad pero siendo amable, asi era el.

- Ohayo Yokaze-kun – Dijeron al unisono los tres recien llegados, y el chico les hizo pasar a la sala principal.

- ¿No tuvieron ningun inconveniente? - Pregunto Yokaze.

- Por suerte no tuvimos ninguno – Contesto Yusuke sentandose en el sillon.

- Que bueno – Dijo Yokaze quien se dirigia a la cocina por algo de beber.

- Yokaze-kun, tengo una pregunta – Dijo Mako.

- Dime ¿Cual es? - Dijo el chico desde la cocina.

- Es sobre nuestro colegio – Dijo la rubia.

- Ah con que eso es – Entro en la sala con una bandeja con bebidas, las repartio y se sento – No se preocupen por eso, lo tengo todo arreglado...Iran al instituto Raimon. Mi amiga es la directora de aquel Instituto, asi que hable con ella para que pudieran entrar.

- Excelente, y ¿Cuando comenzamos a ir? - Pregunto la Sasaki

- Hoy es Sabado, asi que este lunes comienzan con las clases – Contesto el chico.

- Esta bien...Ahora yo saldre un rato a pasear por esta ciudad – Dijo Shion, tomo su bolso y salio del departamento sin rumbo.

.

.

.

.

.

**POV Shion**

Sali del departamento, Haruka me acompañaba, mi fiel compañero. Caminamos por la ciudad, sin apuros, si no calmadamente. Era una ciudad grande y tranquila, era una pena que pronto comenzara a atacar el Dark Soul. Estupido su lider, lo odio, aparte es un lunatico, tiene ideas bastante descabelladas, y a sus secuases les debe haber lavado el cerebro.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la ribera del rio, donde habia una cancha y se encontraba un grupo de chicos jugando futbol. Me llamo la atencion asi que me acerque un poco para ver mas de cerca sus jugadas, eran geniales, aparte eran chicos bastante guapos. Pero habia uno que me llamaba mas la atencion, era de cabello castaño, y era alto, por el momento solo veia su espalda, pero algo me llamaba la atencion de ese chico. De pronto pararon de jugar y se sentaron a descansar, y pude ver de frente a aquel chico, tenia una mirada seria y sus ojos eran verdes oscuros...De repente nuestras miradas chocaron, nos miramos por unos segundos, luego el desvio la mirada ¿Se habria puesto nervioso?

.

.

.

.

.

**POV Normal**

Fudo desvio la mirada rapidamente, realmente se habia puesto nervioso, los orbes azules de la chica lo habian puesto nervioso, pero como no hacerlo, si la mirada de Shion es penetrante y curiosa, era inevitable no ponerse nervioso. Los chicos notaron lo distraido que se encontraba su amigo.

- Fudo ¿Te ocurre algo? - Pregunto Kido, al ver que su amigo miraba a la nada.

- No, no es nada, solo vi algo que me llamo la atencion – Contesto el castaño, quien habia cambiado mucho a travez de los años, tanto fisicamente como psicologicamente, digamos que psicologicamente solo cambio un poco, seguia siendo arrogante y algo contestador, pero si habia madurado un poco. Fisicamente habia cambiado bastante, habia crecido bastante, su cabello lo habia dejado crecer, ya no usaba mohicano, su cabello estaba alborotado, y lo tenia completamente castaño – Los chicos miraron a su alrededor y lo unico que que vieron fue a Shion que observaba de cerca.

- ¿Esa chica te llamo la atencion? – Pregunto Hiroto

- Si...Osea no...Osea si...hay no se - Dijo Fudo enredado.

- Okei, ya no importa – Dijo Kido, pero Fudo volvio a mirar en direccion a donde estaba Shion, pero esta ya se habia ido.

Shion camino junto a Haruka de vuelta al departamento, y al llegar les conto a sus amigos sobre lo ocurrido en la ribera del rio.

- Ese chico me llamo bastante la atencion ¿Sera uno de los protectores? O ¿Mi guardian? - Decia Shion con confusion.

- Quizas sea uno de los dos, pero pronto lo sabremos – Dijo Yusuke.

- ¿Donde dijiste que los viste? - Pregunto Yokaze.

- En la ribera del rio estaban jugando futbol – Contesto la de mechas azules.

- Ellos son del club de futbol de Raimon asi que volveras a ver a ese chico, Shion – Confirmo el chico.

- Genial – Dijo Shion sonriendo de lado.

.

.

.

.

.

-Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad-

Eran eso de las siete de la tarde, corria un viento agradable el cual entraba en la habitacion de Takahashi Kurayami. La se encontraba una chica en su cuarto, leyendo un libro de Lovecraft; uno de sus autores favoritos. La chica era de cabello despeinado; aquel aspecto despeinado era gracias a su corte en capa le hacia que se viera asi, y estos eran de color negro como la noche. Kurayami luego de un rato dejo su libro de lado y se coloco junto a su ventana para que el viento chocara contra su rostro. Oscurecia. De pronto un buho se poso junto a la ventana, la chica lo contemplo, y este entro en su cuarto, Kurayami se levanto y trato de echarlo, justo en uno de esos intentos de atrapar al ave, la chica hace un movimiento con sus manos y cierra la ventana. Ella miro la distancia en la que estaba de la ventana, y era imposible que la haya cerrado con las manos.

- Fuiste tu – Hablo el buho que todavia estaba en el cuarto de la chica

- ¡Hablaste! - Dijo la chica alarmada – Eres un buho ¿Por que hablas?

- No soy cualquier buho, soy tu animal protector – Contesto el Buho.

- ¿Eres un Buho magico? - Pregunto Kurayami.

- Algo asi, tambien soy tu animal protector y guia – Contesto el pequeño buho.

- ¿Guia? ¿En que? - Pregunto la pelinegra.

- Sere tu guia para que seas una buena protectora del elemento aire – Contesto el ave.

- ¿Ah? ¿Protectora? - Dijo la chica confundida.

- Si, eres protectora del elemento aire, por eso cerraste la ventana, con ayuda del viento, desde que naciste estabas destinada a ser protectora de este elemento – Explico el buho y la chica comprendió todo – Pronto te encontraras con tus demas compañeros y te daran mas informacion.

- Esta bien, y ¿Cual es tu nombre? - Pregunto Kurayami.

- Soy Shin, y debo irme por el momento. Hasta la proxima Takahashi-chan – Kurayami abrio la ventana con ayuda del aire y Shin volo. Luego de aquel extraño momento Kurayami se tiro en su cama y comenzo a pensar, y a pensar: Wuau, soy protectora de un elemento, es genial, y algo extraño a la vez, me pregunto ¿Que ocurrira ahora? Y ¿Quienes son mis demas compañeros? Quizas van en mi mismo curso o Instituto.

* * *

><p><strong>Feña: Bueno este fue todo el capitulo, lamento si fue muy corto xd, el proximo sera un poco mas largo, y de apoco iran saliendo los ocs ^^ Nos leemos luego adioosss, saludos.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Feña: Holi traigo conti y esta vez estare presentando con Yuuna**

**Yuuna: Hola a todos...Okei hoy les traemos la conti de "Los protectores de los elementos" Para que sepan de a poco iran saliendo los ocs, ya que la Feña no sabe como ponerlos en la historia, en fin de alguna manera lo hara y sera genial. En este capitulo aparecen brevemente algunos ocs**

**Feña: Ya en el siguiente capitulo comenzaran a aparecer mas :D**

**Yuuna: Ok, no los aburrimos mas y les dejamos el capitulo**

**PD: Me faltan tres ocs de entrenadores ^^**

* * *

><p><em>En el capitulo anterior<em>

_- ¿Ah? ¿Protectora? - Dijo la chica confundida._

_- Si, eres protectora del elemento aire, por eso cerrate la ventana, con ayuda del viento, desde que naciste estabas destinada a ser protectora de este elemento – Explico el buho y la chica comprendio todo – Pronto te encontraras con tus demas compañeros y te daran mas informacion._

_- Esta bien, y ¿Cual es tu nombre? - Pregunto Kurayami._

_- Soy Shin, y debo irme por el momento. Hasta la proxima Takahashi-chan – Kurayami abrio la ventana con ayuda del aire y Shin volo. Luego de aquel extraño momento Kurayami se tiro en su cama y comenzo a pensar, y a pensar: Wuau, soy protectora de un elemento, es genial, y algo extraño a la vez, me pregunto ¿Que ocurrira ahora? Y ¿Quienes son mis demas compañeros? Quizas van en mi mismo curso o Instituto._

_Continuacion..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Capitulo 2:

Tu eres mi guardian

.

.

.

.

.

Caminaba por las calles una chica de cabellos largos hasta la cadera, los cuales eran de color rojo, y se movian de lado a lado cuando la chica caminaba. La chica vestia de uniforme de colegio, el cual consistia en una blusa blanca, una chaqueta de color azul marino, una corbata del mismo color, mientras que la falda era gris, llevaba unas medias largas (Hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla) las cuales eran de color negro, este concsistia en el uniforme femenino del instituto Raimon. Bueno esta chica de nombre Diane Redfox caminaba apuradamente hacia la casa de su amiga Chiaki, la iba a buscar para que se fueran juntas a clasies. Diane llego a casa de Chiaki y toco el timbre, no paso ni un minuto y Chiaki ya habia abierto la puerta.

—¿Nos vamos?—Dijo la albina que recien habia salido por la puerta, y la peliroja asintio. Ambas chicas se fueron conversando hasta el instituto. Habian comenzado hacia unos dias las clases, sus vacaciones de primavera habian terminado. Llegaron al instituto y fueron a ver en que salon les tocaba, para la suerte de ambas quedaron en el mismo salon. Pronto tocaron para entrar a clases.

.

.

.

.

.

Shion, Yusuke y Mako buscaban la sala de la directora para hablar con ella un momento, los tres chicos estaban algo perdidos y necesitaban que alguien los guiara. Cuando encontraron la sala de la directora tocaron la puerta, esta se abrio dejando ver a una mujer de unos treinta años, cabello morado atado en una coleta alta, la mujer los hizo pasar.

—Ustedes deben de ser los amigos de Yokaze ¿Cierto?—Pregunto la mujer y los tres asintieron—Yo soy Park Hye Ri, la directora de este establecimiento, por si se lo preguntaban, si, soy coreana.

—Un gusto...Señorita Park tenemos un problema—Dijo Mako.

—¿Cual es su problema chicos?—Pregunto Hyeri.

—Estamos perdidos, no sabemos donde ir—Respondio Mako con un poco de dramatismo, tipico en ella.

—No seas dramatica—Dijeron los gemelos Kishimoto.

—Suponia que algo como esto podria haber pasado asi que le pedi a Mitsuwa-san los ayude—Los tres chicos se preguntaron que ¿Quien era Mitsuwa-San? Y de pronto una chica de cabello albino corto y alborotado, salio de la sala continua a la de la directora—Chicos les presento a Mitsuwa Sunako, presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

—Un gusto, yo los guiare hasta su salon, y cualquier duda pueden preguntarme a mi—Dijo la chica sonrientemente. Yusuke sintio una conexión con la chica en el momento en que la vio ¿Sera su guardiana? Salieron de la sala de la directora y Sunako los guio hasta su salon, los tres habian quedado juntos. Una vez dentro de la sala el profesor acargo hizo que los tres chicos se presentaran.

—Bien chicos presentense, luego les designare un puesto—Dijo el profesor.

—Yo comenzare...Soy Sasaki Mako, espero nos llevemos bien—Decia Mako escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia.

—Bienvenida Sasaki-san, sientate junto al joven Shiro—Dijo el hombre apuntando al albino que estaba junto a la ventana. Mako camino hasta su puesto y le sonrio a su compañero.

—Bien, me toca a mi...Buenos dias queridos compañeros mi nombre es Kishimoto Yusuke, espero agradarles a todos—Dijo euforicamente el chico, atrayendo la mirada de varias chicas.

—Esta bien Yusuke, sientate junto a la señorita Yagami—Dijo el profesor señalando a l joven peliazul que no estaba pendiente de la clase—Solo falta usted jovencita—Shion se coloco frente al pizarron y escribio su nombre, se dio media vuelta y recorrio todo el salon con la mirada para luego decir:

—Ohayo! Yo soy Kishimoto Shion, gemela de Yusuke, un gusto ser su compañera, espero no haya problemas entre nosotros—Dicho esto Shion volvio a inspeccionar el salon, encontrandose con los ojos verde oscuro del chico de la otra vez, la peli negra sonrio al ver al chico.

—Señorita Shion, puede sentarse junto al joven Akio—Dijo el profesor señalando a Fudo, Shion al ver con quien se sentaria una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, y se fue a sentar junto al chico. La clase comenzo y Shion no podia concentrase queria saber si el chico junto a ella era su guardian. Comenzo a mirarlo detenidamente, Fudo tenia sus manos apoyadas en su menton y miraba el pizarron. Shion lo seguia mirando. De pronto Fudo se da cuenta de eso, gira su cabeza encontrandose con los hermosos orbes azules de la chica.

—¿P-por que me miras tanto?—Tartamuedo el chico.

—Que me llamas la atencion, desde la otra vez que te vi en la ribera—Respondio sin rodeos.

—Aaah—Dijo Fudo que se habia puesto nervioso y no sabia que decir.

—Si te pone nervioso que te mire no lo hare mas, pero me gustaria ser tu amiga—Dijo Shion.

—Esta bien...Lo que pasa es que tu mirada me pone nervioso, nunca me habia pasado antes. Tu igual me llamaste la atencion aquel dia—Dijo Fudo desviando la mirada ya que se habia sonrojado.

—¿Hablamos al final de las clases?—Pregunto la oji azul, y Fudo asintio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Primer receso-

Llego el primer receso, algunos alumnos se quedan en la sala, otros caminan por los pasillos y los alrededores del establecimiento, otros van a comprar a la cafeteria, y otros como Diane, Chiaki, Suzuno, Haruya, Midorikawa, Hiroto y Tsukiyo van a la azotea, ahi se relajan un rato, comparten la comida que traen, y conversan.

—Traje comida—Dijo Chiaki sacando unas cajas de pocky y jugos.

—Oww, que rico—Dijo Akumu Tsukiyo abrazando a su amiga.

—Siempre traes cosas deliciosas Chiaki-chan—Dijo Suzuno sacando un par de pockys.

—Jamas dejaras de sorprenderme—Dijo Mido que ya llevaba dos cajas.

—Dios que gloton eres—Dijo Hiroto mirando a su amigo con una gota al estilo anime.

—Oigan—Dijo Diane llamando la atencion de sus amigos, los cuales la miraron—¿Se imaginan tener poder de algun elemento?

—Seria realmente genial—Dijo Haruya con brillo en los ojos.

—Lamentablemente es imposible que ocurra, deberia ocurrir un milagro—Dijo Diane arruinando el sueño de Haruya.

—Gracias por romper mi sueño, eres tan sutil—Dijo el pelirojo mirando de reojo a la chica

.

.

.

.

.

-Final de las clases-

Shion aviso a Yusuke y Mako que se quedaria un tiempo mas despues de clases, no dijo lo que iba a hacer, tampoco dijo que estaria con Fudo. Shion le dijo al chico que despues de clases se juntarian en la pergola del instituto. La oji azul estaba sentada esperando al chico, miraba sus pies, y tenia la esperanza de que Fudo fuera su Guardian, eso era lo que provaria ahora. De pronto llego Fudo.

—Lamento la demora, ayude al profesor a llevar unas cosas—Se excuso Fudo.

—No te preocupes, he llegado hace poco—Dijo Shion esbozando una sonrisa—Ven toma asiento—Dijo ella señalando un espacio junto a ella, el chico se acero y se sento junto a la pelinegra.

—¿Y ahora que?—Pregunto el castaño.

—Bueno...—Hubo un momento de silencio—Esta bien no te quiero mentir, te he invitado aquí para comprobar algo de ti.

—¿Q-Que cosa?—Pregunto nerviosamente el chico.

—Ven acercate—Dijo Shion. Ella quiere ver si el chico tenia la marca que Haruka le habia dicho. Haruka habia mencionado una vez que su guardian tenia una marca detras de su oreja de un pequeño triangulo—Quiero ver si es que lo tienes—Shion comenzo a acercarse al chico, busco detras de la oreja y ahi estaba, Fudo era el guardian de Shion—Eres tu—La chica se alejo un poco del chico y lo miro con una sonrisa, para luego darle un abrazo. Fudo estaba confundido, no entendia nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿Por que ella lo abrazaba? ¿Que queria comprobar ella? De pronto ella dejo de abrazar al chico.

—No entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando aqui—Dijo el chico.

—Si tienes razon, pero ahora que se que eres mi guardian te contare todo. Yo soy una protectora de elementos, del elemento hielo, supongo que has escuchado la historia...Prosigo yo soy la elegida junto a mi hermano, podemos aprender a controlar todos los elementos, y tenemos la tarea de encontrar a los demas protectores, ya que pronto la organización malvada del Dark Soul planea quitarnos nuestros poderes para apoderarse del mundo. Por eso debo encontrar a los demas para prepararlos para el ataque...Tu Akio Fudo eres uno de los guardianes, tu me protejeras, no tienes oderes sobrenaturales pero pelearas cuerpo a cuerpo, no eres el unico guardian, solo eres mi guardian. Creo que esto es todo lo que debes saber, confio en tu Akio-kun—Explico la chica con bastante seriedad. Fudo estaba sorprendido, todavia no podia creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, todavia no podia procesarlo pero era la realidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Feña: Y hasta aqui llego el capitulo de hoy :D<strong>

**Yuuna: Espero que haya sido de su agrado...Disculpen a la Feña si es que fue muy corto.**

**Feñe: Gomen, gomen, gomen.**

**Yuuna: Y ahora algunas preguntas.**

**¿Les gusto el capitulo?**

**¿Sunako sera la guardiana de Yusuke? Yuuna: Sunako es muy kawaii -3- **

**Fudo nervioso por una chica ¿Que opinan? ¿Es divertido que se ponga asi? Feña: A mi me da algo de gracia, me lo imagino sonrojado muy kawaiimente XD**

**Yuuna: Ok no se me ocurren mas preguntas...Hasta la proxima**

**Feña: Adios a todos. Saludos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Feña: Hola a todos mis queridos y queridas lectoras...**

**Yuuna: Hemos vuelto con un nuevo capitulo...Lamenten la demora, pero aqui lo tenemos el tercer capitulo del fic "Los protectores de los elementos"**

**Feña: Esppero les guste :D**

**Yuuna: Aqui las aclaraciones:**

***ACLARACIONES Y DEMASES***

**-Inazuma eleven no me pertenece tampoco los ocs, solo son de mi pertenecia Shion, Yusuke, Mako, Sunako.**

**-Gracias a todos los comentarios :3**

* * *

><p><em>En el capitulo anterior:<em>

—_Ven acercate—Dijo Shion. Ella quiere ver si el chico tenia la marca que Haruka le habia dicho. Haruka habia mencionado una vez que su guardian tenia una marca detras de su oreja de un pequeño triangulo—Quiero ver si es que lo tienes—Shion comenzo a acercarse al chico, busco detras de la oreja y ahi estaba, Fudo era el guardian de Shion—Eres tu—La chica se alejo un poco del chico y lo miro con una sonrisa, para luego darle un abrazo. Fudo estaba confundido, no entendia nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿Por que ella lo abrazaba? ¿Que queria comprobar ella? De pronto ella dejo de abrazar al chico._

—_No entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando aqui—Dijo el chico._

—_Si tienes razon, pero ahora que se que eres mi guardian te contare todo. Yo soy una protectora de elementos, del elemento hielo, supongo que has escuchado la historia...Prosigo yo soy la elegida junto a mi hermano, podemos aprender a controlar todos los elementos, y tenemos la tarea de encontrar a los demas protectores, ya que pronto la organización malvada del Dark Soul planea quitarnos nuestros poderes para apoderarse del mundo. Por eso debo encontrar a los demas para prepararlos para el ataque...Tu Akio Fudo eres uno de los guardianes, tu me protejeras, no tienes oderes sobrenaturales pero pelearas cuerpo a cuerpo, no eres el unico guardian, solo eres mi guardian. Creo que esto es todo lo que debes saber, confio en tu Akio-kun—Explico la chica con bastante seriedad. Fudo estaba sorprendido, todavia no podia creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, todavia no podia procesarlo pero era la realidad._

_Continuacion..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Capitulo 3:

El primer objetivo

.

.

.

.

.

Despues de lo sucedido entre Shion y Fudo, la chica le pidio que fuera al departamento donde ella se estaba quedando, el chico acepto y se fueron hasta el departamento. Mientras tanto en el parque Kazemaru corria junto a su amigo, Uchiha Tetsuya. A ambos chicos les gustaba correr, a Tetsuya lo tranquilizaba, lo relajaba. Habian estado corriendo por un buen rato asi que decidieron pararse a descansar junto a la pileta.

—Ah que cansancio—Dijo Kazemaru para luego tomar agua de su botella.

—Si, corrimos harto, pero fue entretenido—Dijo Tetsuya arreglando su largo cabello negro, los cuales tenian reflejos morados, cualquiera podria confundir a Tetsuya con una mujer, por su largo cabello y finas facciones—¿Tienes calor Kaze-chan?

—Si, demasiado—Respondio el peliazul, dicho eso a Tetsuya se le habia ocurrido algo, tirarle agua de la pileta a su amigo. Tetsuya comenzo a tirarle agua a Kazemaru desde la pileta, este no se quedo atrás he hizo lo mismo, pero justo cuando Kazemaru le tiro agua al chico este lo convirtio en hielo. Kazemaru y Tetsuya quedaron con la boca abierta ¿Que habia ocurrido recien?

—¿Como paso esto?—Dijo Kazemaru mirando impresionado a su amigo.

—A poco se lo que ha pasado, no se que paso, no entiendo—Decia Tetsuya mirando sus manos ¿Como habia hecho eso? De pronto sale un zorro desde los arbustos, pero no era cualquier zorro, era un zorro del artico, muy dificil de ver por los alrededores de la ciudad.

—Ah que calor—Dijo el peludo zorro blanco. A Tetsuya y Kazemaru les corrio un frio por la espalda ¿Habian escuchado mal?

—El zorro hablo—Dijo Kazemaru.

—Okei, aquí algo anda extraño, creo que corrimos demasiado y estamos alucinando—Dijo Tetsuya.

—No, esto es real y realmente hablo, no se asusten porfavor—Dijo el animalito.

—¿Y lo del hielo, tambien es real?—Pregunto Tetsuya.

—Si, para eso estoy aquí para explicar todo y que bueno que los encuentro a ambos ya que queri hablar con los dos—Contesto el zorro.

—Okei, habla—Dijo Kazemaru.

—Est bien lo dire corto, Tetsuya eres protector del elemento hielo, mientras que Kazemaru es tu guardian, el debe protejerte, y tu Tetsuya debes proteger al mundo—Explico el zorro en simples palabras—Obtendran mas informacion cuando se encuentren con sus demas compañeros.

—¿Y tu quien eres?—Pregunto el de pelo azul.

—Itsuki, mi nombre es Itsuki y soy el animal guardian de Tetsuya...Bueno chicos debo dejarlos, espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver, lo mas propable es que si, adios—Luego de decir eso el zorro desaparecio.

—Que tarde mas alocada—Dijo Kazemaru en un suspiro.

—Y que lo digas—Dijo Tetsuya mirando sus manos una vez mas—Con que protector del hielo, igual es...interesante.

.

.

.

.

.

**POV Fudo**

Shion me llevo hasta su apartamento, no sabia exactamente que iba a hacer alla pero fui de todas maneras. De camino al departamento ella me fue haciendo preguntas, de mi, de mis gustos, disgustos y mi pasado. En fin pronto llegamos al departamento, nos abrio la puerta un chico de cabellos negros con un mechon azul en su flequillo, sus ojos eran iguales a los de Shion, azules, un azul helado. Era como ver a Shion pero en version hombre, que miedo. El chico nos hizo pasar, y me sente donde Shion me indico, pronto entraron a la habitacion dos chicos mas, y se sentaron.

ｿQuien es el?—Pregunto el chico que era identico a Shion, solo que era un chico.

—Asi...el es Akio Fudo, mi guardian—Dijo Shion sonrientemente.

—Un gusto—Dije yo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Hola yo soy Sasaki Mako, protectora del elemento oscuridad, un gusto—Dijo la chica rubia estrechando su mano con la mia—Y el es Yamamoto Yokaze, entrenador de los chicos del elemento aire.

—Mucho gusto Akio-kun—Dijo el chico que habia sido nombrado recien.

—Y yo soy Kishimoto Yusuke, gemelo de Shion—Por eso eran identicos, es su gemelo, como es que no se me ocurrio antes.

—Bueno creo que Shion ya te debe haber explicado todo lo que esta pasando y esta apunto de pasar—Me dijo Mako y yo asenti.

—Tenemos que encontrar a los demas protectores y sus guardianes lo antes posible, y debes ayudarnos Akio-kun—Dijo Shion muy seriamente, yo solo escuchaba atentamente todo lo que me decian. Claro que los ayudare, en todo, protegere a Shion y a todos. Lo prometo.

.

.

.

.

.

**POV Normal.**

-Al dia siguiente-

Caminaba una chica por los pasillos del instituto, caminaba a paso rapido, su nombre era Jimen Kotai. Ella era protectora del elemento tierra, lo habia descubierto hacia un año, y no era la unica que lo habia descubierto, su amiga Fuchika Mikury, tambien habia descubierto su elemento, el cual tambien era tierra, y los guardianes de estas chicas eran Utsunomiya Toramaru y Seiya Tobitaka, solo debian de encontrarse con Shion y los demas. Volviendo con Kotai, ella caminaba rapidamente al laboratorio, ella iba a buscar a su amigo Toramaru para desayunar.

—¡Llegue!—Dijo la chica abriendo de un portazo el laboratorio asustando a su amigo.

—Oye, no hagas eso—Dijo el chico.

—Esperaba un Hola, buenos dias—Dijo la ojinegra.

—Buenos dias Kotai—Dijo Toramaru soniendo.

—Buenos dias, mira traje unos cupcakes—Dijo Kotai colocando una caja con cupcakes con variados glaceados.

—Owww, que rico se ve—Dijo el chico con brillo en sus ojos.

—Saca los que quieras, pero dejales a Mikury y Tobitaka que deben de estar por llegar—Advirtio la chica para que el chico no se engullera todo.

—Esta bien—Toramaru saco un par de cupcakes al igual que Kotai, dejando dos pares de dulces para sus amigos. De pronto llegan Mikury y Tobitaka.

—¡Llegamos!—Dijo animadamente Fuchika.

—Buenos dias chicos—Dijeron Kotai y Toramaru.

—Uh comida—Dijo Mikury al ver los cupcakes y saco uno.

—Son dos para cada uno—Dijo Kotai.

—Okei—Dijeron Tobitaka y Toramaru. Los chicos disfrutaron de un rico desayuno, pronto tocaron la campana para volver a clases.

.

.

.

.

.

-En la azotea del instituto-

Chizuru y Kuroha se encontraban observando con unos vinoculares una clase en especial, en aquella clase se encontraba uno de los protectores, no sabian de que elemento ya que todavia no habia descubierto sus poderes. Aquel chico era Purotekuta Takeru. El jefe de ambos chicos habia descubierto que Takeru era uno de los protectores, y seria el primero a quien atacarian para robarle el poder.

—Genial, al fin podremos atacar—Dijo Kuroha entusiasmado.

—Todavia no, falta un poco—Dijo Chizuru mirando por los vinoculares.

—Ay rayos—

—Debemos esperar solo un poco y atacaremos—Dijo la chica todavia mirando por los vinoculares—Este chico es bastante guapo.

—Oye aquí no vinimos a ver si es guapo o no, nosotros debemos robar su poder—Dijo Kuroha quitandole los vinoculares a la chica.

—Lo se, es inevitable, te pasaria lo mismo si es que estuvieramos espiando a una chica—

—¡Shh, urusai!—Dijo el chico haciendo callar a su amiga—Pronto te atacaremos Takeru y seras la primera victima del Dark soul. No fallaremos—Decia Kuroha mientras miraba por los vinoculares a Takeru que estaba durmiendo sobre su mesa, mientras la maestra se acercaba para despertalo y luego regañarlo y posiblemente darle un castigo.

.

.

.

.

.

-Clase de Historia-

—¡Joven Purotekuta, despierte!—Grito la profesora haciendo que Takeru despertara de golpe.

—¡No, yo no fui!—Grito el chico al despertar y risas se escucharon de sus compañeros—Vaya parece que me descubrieron

—Joven Takeru quedara castigado despues de clases limpiando todas las salas del pasillo—Sentencio la profesora.

* * *

><p><strong>Feña: Aqui acaba el capitulo :3<strong>

**Yuuna: estuvo bastante bueno.**

**Feña: Gracias Yuuna-chan**

**Yuuna: Por cierto hoy dia nos acompañara Midorikawa para despedir el capitulo.**

**Mido: Hola chicas...Ahora las preguntas...**

**Yuuna: Mido, hoy no hay preguntas ya que a la Feña no se le ocurrio ninguna.**

**Feña: Lo siento Mido-chan.**

**Mido: No importa, igual despedire.**

**Yuuna: Espero que les haya gustado el capi, nos leemos luego.**

**Mido: Adios, cuidense mucho.**

**Feña: Que tengan un lindo dia.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Feña: He traido la contiiii -Aplausos-**

**Yuuna: Hola a todos.**

**Feña: Bueno esperamos que este capitulo les guste**

**Yuuna: Yo ya lo lei y esta bien bueno.**

**Feña: Antes de empezar dejare algunas aclaraciones.**

***ACLARACIONES Y DEMASES***

**-Inazuma eleven no me pertenece tampoco los ocs, solo son de mi propiedad Shion, Mako, Yusuke, Chizuru, Sunako, y Kuroha.**

**-Lo que aparecera en cursiva y dentro de comillas son pensamientos**

**-Gracias a todos lo que comentan y leen este fic, muchos besos para ellos**

* * *

><p><em>En el capitulo anterior...<em>

—_¡Joven Purotekuta, despierte!—Grito la profesora haciendo que Takeru despertara de golpe._

—_¡No, yo no fui!—Grito el chico al despertar y risas se escucharon de sus compañeros—Vaya parece que me descubrieron_

—_Joven Takeru quedara castigado despues de clases limpiando todas las salas del pasillo—Sentencio la profesora._

_Continuacion..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Capitulo 4:

Primer ataque del Dark Soul

.

.

.

.

.

-Hora de almuerzo-

Shion paseaba por los pasillos junto con Fudo, iban directo a la cafeteria, conversaban sobre una pelicula que a ambos les gustaba, cuando de pronto el celular de Shion comienza a sonar, y contesto.

—_Moshi, moshi—_

—_Shion tengo noticias sobre el Dark Soul—_

—_¿Cuales son Yokaze-kun?—_

—_Despues de clases atacaran a uno de los protectores, esta en su instituto—_

—_¿Lo dices enserio?—_

—_Si, es enserio, bueno debo irme, Norell vendra dentro de un rato—_

—_Esta bien, luego te llamare—_

—_Cuento con ustedes chicos, adios—_

Shion corto la llamada, tenia una expresion seria, miro a Fudo y este pregunto:

—¿Ocurre algo malo?—Pregunto el ojiverde.

—Es el Dark Soul. Esta tarde atacara—Dijo Shion con seriedad.

—Debemos avisarle a Mako y Yusuke—Dijo Fudo, y ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar.

.

.

.

.

.

-En la cafeteria-

Uzumaki Kote caminaba hacia la mesa donde se encontraba su amigo Takeru con su almuerzo en las manos. Llego junto a su amigo y se sento frente a el.

ｿAlgo bueno que contar?—Pregunto la albina.

—Estoy castigado, despues de clases debo quedarme—Contesto Takeru haciendo una mueca de enojo.

—Que lastima, te iba a decir que despues de clases fueramos a comer algunos pasteles—Dijo la Uzumaki.

—Rayos—Maldijo el chico.

—Otro dia sera, yo te invito, pero otro dia—Dijo la chica sonriente.

—Gracias Kote-chan, eres una buena amiga—Sonrio Takeru. Mientras tanto en otra mesa, estaban Kotai, Toramaru, Mikury, y Tobitaka. Los cuatro habian recibido la noticia que el Dark Soul estaba apunto de atacar, según lo que Jin, el topo protector de Kotai les habia dicho, el ataque sera aquella tarde.

—Estupidos del Dark Soul—Maldijo Tobitaka golpeando la mesa con el puño.

—Yo igual los odio, hay que estar alerta, Jin dijo que sucederia en nuestro instituto—Dijo Mikury.

—¿Me pregunto quien sera?—Pregunto Kotai.

—Pronto lo sabremos—Respondio Toramaru. Shion y Fudo llegaron a la cafeteria y fueron donde Yusuke y Mako, estos se preocuparon al ver la expresion de ambos chicos.

—¿Que ha ocurrido?—Pregunto Yusuke.

—Es el Dark Soul, atacara esta tarde—Contesto Shion con una serai expresion en su rostro.

—¿Aqui en el instituto?—Pregunto Mako.

—Exacto—Dijeron Fudo y Shion.

—Atacaran a uno de los protectores—Dijo Shion.

—Bueno, a prepararnos se ha dicho—Dijo sonriendo levemente y sus amigos asintieron.

.

.

.

.

-En la azotea-

Sunako estaba mirando a todos desde la azotea, apoyada de la baranda los observaba con repulsion, asco y rabia. La verdadera identidad de Sunako era muy diferente a la que todos creian, ella no solamemte era presidenta del consejo estudiantil, tambien era aliada del Dark Soul, ella estaba en aquel instituto como una espia. La albina sabia que aquella tarde comenzarian con el ataque, y su primer objetivo era Takeru.

—Se que estan ahi, Chizuru, Kuroha—Dijo la albina, que sintio a dos personas cerca de ahi. Los aludidos salieron de su escondite y se acercaron a la albina.

—Rayos, crei que esta vez no nos sentirias—Dio Kuroha.

—¿Estan preparados?—Pregunto Sunako.

—Yo naci preparado—Respondio Kuroha.

—Me bastaba con un si—Dijo la albina con pesades.

—Si. Lo siento—Hizo una reverencia el chico

—Mitsuwa-dono ¿Usted igual peleara hoy?—Pregunto Chizuru.

—Creo que esta vez no ire, pero estare observando—Respondio la chica—Chicos yo debo irme ahora, nos vemos luego—Ambos chicos hicieron una reverencia y Sunako se retiro, iba con una sonrisa maliciosa formada en sus labios, queria destruir a los protectores de los elementos.

Yusuke venia saliendo del baño y se dirigia donde sus amigos, caminaba un poco distraido, pensando en el Dark Soul, cuando de pronto tropiea con alguien, haciendo que ese alguien cayera al piso, Yusuke ayudo a ese alguien y se disculpo. Ese alguien era Mitsuwa Sunako.

—Lo siento mucho, estaba algo distraido—Dijo el chico haciendo una pequeña reverencia, luego subio un poco la mirada encontrandose con unos penetrantes e intrigantes ojos rojos.

—No te preocupes, fue una casualidad—Dijo la albina esbozando una sonrisa que hizo que Yusuke se sonrojara—_"Pobre inutil, si supiera que solo quiero acabar con el"_

—E-esta bien—Tartamudeo el chico.

—Yusuke ¿Cierto?—Pregunto ella—"_Se que si te llamas asi pero no debo de causar sospechas asi que sere amable contigo"_

—Si el mismo—Dijo sonriente el chico.

—Ten cuidado con cochar con otra persona—Dijo la albina quien se dio media vuelta y se fue, Yusuke quedo parado solo mientras veia como la albina se alejaba. Esa chica algo le provocaba, lo ponia nervioso—_"Si que debes de tener cuidado Yusuke, en cualquier momento puedo atacar, cuando menos lo esperes"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-Despues de clases-

Takeru comenzo a limpiar todas las salas que la profesora le habia indicado, no demoro mucho. Cuando estaba a punto de irse aparecieron Chizuru y Kuroha. Ambos entraron en el salon y miraron a Takeru con sonrisas maliciosas.

—¿Quienes son ustedes?—Pregunto Takeru, ambos chicos le habian dado mala espina.

—Somos Chizuru y Kuroha y solo queremos divertirnos un poco contigo—Dijo Chizuru sonriendo maliciosamente. Takeru salio corriendo del salon y corrio hasta el patio, de pronto quedo inmovil y era que Kuroha con su poder de telekinesia lo habia detenido, en ese momento Takeru estaba inmovil mientras flotaba.

—¿Que es lo que quieren?—Pregunto muy enfadado

—Queremos tu poder—Respondio Chizuru sonriendo con malicia.

—¿De que hablan?—Takeru no entendia nada de lo que hablaban ambos chicos. De pronto el brazo de Kuroha se congela haciendo que se desconcentrara de la telekinesis haciendo que Takeru cayera al piso quedando libre.

—Rayos son ellos—Dijo Kuroha con el brazo congelado.

—¡Dejen a Takeru en paz!—Grito Shion.

—Obligenos—Dijo Chizuru quien saco una katana y corrio hasta donde estaba Shion, la pelinegra esquivo la katana y congelo el piso haciendo que Chizuru quedara inmobil.

—Son unos idiotas—Dijo Kuroha que fue a pelear contra Shion, le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, pronto Fudo reacciono y comenzo a luchar contra Kuroha.

—No la vuelvas a tocar—Dijo Fudo con rabia dadole una patada y lanzandolo lejos.

—Takeru debes despertar tus poderes—Dijo Mako.

—No entendiendo ¿Como lo hago?—Dijo frustrado el chico.

—Concentra tu energia en una sola parte de tu cuerpo—Dijo Mako, y Takru lo hizo, concentro toda su energia en su mano derecha, y de esa salio fuego. Entonces Takeru lanzo una esfera de fuego hacia Kuroha quemando parte de su brazo.

—Inutiles—Grito Chizuru quien habia roto el hielo que la apresaba—Han ganado esta vez, vendremos pronto y para la proxima no ganaran—De pronto ambos chicos desaparecieron. Luego de unos segundos aparecieron Kotai y sus amigos.

—Hemos llegado tarde pero al parecer todo esta controlado—Dijo Mikury.

—¿Ustedes son protectores?—Pregunto Yusuke a los resien llegados.

—Si, nosotras dos lo somos y ellos son nuestros guardianes—Contesto Kotai. Por otro lado Takeru los miraba confundido, no entenida nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—No entiendo nada—Dijo Takeru.

—Oh es cierto, te debemos una explicacion—Dijo Mako y comenzaron a explicarle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por otro lado en la azotea una enfadada Sunako observaba enojada aquella escena

—Par de inutiles, no pueden hacer nada bien—Dijo la albina. Ambos chicos estaban escuchando, se quedaron callados—Tendre que ir yo para la proxima al parecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Feña: Aqui termina el capitulo 4<strong>

**Yuuna: Maldita Sunako no crei que seria asi D: me has sorprendido Feña**

**Feña: Hasta yo me he sorprendido.**

**Mido: Wiii hoy dia si hay preguntas ¿Cierto?-Aparece de la nada-**

**Yuuna: Sip, hoy si hay.**

**¿Que les parecio el capitulo? Feña: Creo que tengo que mejorar la narracion de las peleas xddd**

**¿Se esperaban eso de Sunako? Yuuna: Yo no u.u**

**¿Me dan un helado u.u? Mido: Owww yo igual quiero, denme a mi!**

**Feña: Bueno nos leemos luego.**

**Yuuna: Espero se hayan divertido.**

**Mido: Hasta pronto. saludos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Feña: Holisss! He traido contiii**

**Yuuna Y Mido: Holaaas**

**Feña: Bueno comenzamos con el capitulo.**

**Mido: Este es el quinto capitulo de este fic tan kawaii y lleno de sorpresas**

**Yuuna: Los dejamos con el capitulo**

**Feña: Disfrutenlo, espero sus comentarios.**

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente...<em>

—_Hemos llegado tarde pero al parecer todo esta controlado—Dijo Mikury._

—_¿Ustedes son protectores?—Pregunto Yusuke a los resien llegados._

—_Si, nosotras dos lo somos y ellos son nuestros guardianes—Contesto Kotai. Por otro lado Takeru los miraba confundido, no entenida nada de lo que estaba pasando._

—_No entiendo nada—Dijo Takeru._

—_Oh es cierto, te debemos una explicacion—Dijo Mako y comenzaron a explicarle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por otro lado en la azotea una enfadada Sunako observaba enojada aquella escena_

—_Par de inutiles, no pueden hacer nada bien—Dijo la albina. Ambos chicos estaban escuchando, se quedaron callados—Tendre que ir yo para la proxima al parecer._

_Continuacion..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Capitulo 5:

"Excursion y el proximo ataque"

.

.

.

.

.

Despues del incidente el grupo de chicos fueron a una cafeteria que estaba cerca del instituto para hablar de varias cosas. Llegaron al local y se sentaron, una chica los atendio, les tomo el pedido y comenzaron a conversar.

—Gracias por salvarme chicos—Dijo Takeru.

—No hay de que. Que bueno encontrarlos a ustedes—Dijo Yusuke sonriendo.

—Igual todavia faltan varios compañeros—Dijo Mikury.

—Lo sabemos, lo mas probable que el Dark Soul vuelva a atacar a uno de los protectores, no seremos ninguno de nosotros, ellos se enfocaran en los que todavia no descubren sus poderes—Explico Shion seriamente, y todos asintieron.

—Hay que estar atentos en sus movimientos—Dijo Mako.

—Exacto...¿Quien sera su proxima victima?—Se pregunto Fudo.

—Pronto sabremos—Dijo Kotai. Pronto llegaron los pedidos y comenzaron a conversar de otros temas.

.

.

.

.

.

Mako no se devolvio junto a sus amigos, ella quizo caminar sola por un rato. Comenzaba a oscurecer, y ella estaba sentada junto a la ribera del rio. En la cancha que estaba junto a la ribera se encontraba un chico albino jugando futbol, estaba solo, y chuteaba hacia el arco, de pronto chutea el balon fuertemente, este no entro al arco, si no que choco con el palo haciendo que se desviara hacia donde Mako estaba, cayendole en pleno rostro, dejandola noqueada. El albino corrio rapidamente hacia la chica para ver si le habia pasado algo, lamentablemente la habia noqueado, el se asusto y lo primero que se le ocurrio fue tirarle agua, y eso hizo. Ella desperto de golpe.

—Hay ¿Que me paso?—Pregunto la chica tocando su cabeza.

—Te golpe con el balon por casualidad, lo siento mucho—Dijo el chico que estaba arrodillado junto a ella.

—Esta bien, no era tu intencion—Dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, de pronto queda mirando al chico atentamente, el sintio la mirada de la chica sobre el y un pequeño sonrojo aparecio en su rostro—Yo te he visto en otro lugar.

—Yo siento que igual te he visto en algun lugar—Dijo el albino mirando los hermosos ojos rosados detras de los lentes de la chica.

—Ya se, eres el chico que se sienta junto a mi en clases—Dijo la chica recordando el primer dia de clases cuando la habian sentado junto a el

—Ah por eso igual me parecias conocida—Dijo el chico.

—Shiro Fubuki ¿Cierto?—Pregunto Mako.

—El mismo, y tu Sasaki Mako—Dijo Shiro y ella asintio.

—Nunca habiamos mantenido una larga conversacion—Dijo Mako.

—No, pero ahora que estamos hablando eres muy simpatica y diverida—Dijo el albino, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojar

—G-Gracias—Dijo ella timidamente.

—Se hace tarde ¿Te acompaño hasta tu casa?—Pregunto Fubuki, ella asintio y ambos se fueron hacia el departamento.

.

.

.

.

.

Sunako estaba en la guarida junto con Chizuru y Kuroha. Estana planeando el proximo ataque.

—Idiotas, son unos inutiles, crei que podian, pero todo se arruino—Dijo Sunako enfadada. Ella lucia de otra manera, su cabello era de un color azul oscuro y era un poco mas largo de lo que lo tenia y sus ojos seguian siendo rojos, ese era su aspecto dentro del Dark Soul.

—Lo sentimos Sunako-Dono—Dijeron ambos chicos.

—No me digan Sunako, recuerden que mi nombre aquí es Krystal—Dijo la ojiroja

—Esta bien, como diga—Dijeron.

—Okei, y ahora hay que planear otro ataque—Dijo Sunako, alias Krystal.

—¿En que esta pensando?—Pregunto Chizuru.

—En unos dos dias mas iremos a una excursion donde podremos atacar, nuestras nuevas victimas seran Diane Redfox, Chiaki Hishikawa y Tsukiyo Akumu—Explico Krystal con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

—Excelente idea Krystal-dono—Dijo Kuroha aplaudiendo.

—Lo se, siempre tengo buenas ideas—Dijo la chica sacando su lado egocentrico.

—Esta vez ¿Pelearas?—Pregunto Kuroha.

—Creo que si, tengo ganas de luchas, asi que lo hare—Respondio la chica—Bueno me ire a dormir, tengo demasiado sueño, los dejo chicos.

.

.

.

.

.

-Dos dias despues. Dia de la excursion-

Estaban reunidos en el gimnasio los dos grupos que irian a la excurcion. Sunako estaba enfrente de todos y comenzo a dar las explicaciones.

—Bueno chicos nuestro destino sera Ryuyo, es un lugar muy conocido por las diverisiones que ofrece el pueblo y a sus alrededores hay muchos bosques y hay aguas termales donde tambien iremos, aprenderemos algo de cultura sobre ese lugar e historia—Explico Sunako, todos escucharon atentamente y parecia bastante interesante—Nos hospedaremos en un hotel llamado "Kiseki" Entonces nos fuimos—Dicho esto los grupos comenzaron a subir a los buses y se acomodaron.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bus 1**

Kotai iba junto a Toramaru, al lado de ellos iban Shion y Fudo, atrás iban Mako y Yusuke, solo faltaban Mikury y Tobitaka, lamentablemente ellos estaban en otra clase pero igual iban en el viaje.

—Estas son como unas pequeñas vacaciones—Dijo Kotai sonriendo.

—Lo se, es genial—Dijo Shion y ambas chicas chocaron palmas.

—Pero no hay que bajar la guardia, tenemos que tener cuidado con el Dark Soul—Dijo Yusuke de brazos cruzados mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Yusuke tiene razon, hay que ser cuidadosos—Dijo Fudo apoyando a Yusuke.

—Wou en Ryuyo vivio un protector del elemento Hielo, tambien era una chica, su nombre era Aisukiyo. Era conocida por todo el pueblo, muy buena, y trabajaba en el templo—Comento Toramaru asombrado con lo que estaba leyendo.

—¿Como sabes eso?—Pregunto Kotai curiosamente, de pronto se da cuenta de que algo estaba leyendo—¿Que lees?

—Un folleto que me dio Sunako-sempai, es sobre Ryuyo—Contesto el chico—Ryuyo es una ciudad muy interesante, llena de historia y cultura, que bueno que vamospara alla, es muy entretenido.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bus 2**

Diane iba sentada junto con Goenji, mientras que junto a ellos estaban Chiaki y Tsukiyo y detras estaban Suzuno y Nagumo. Todos estaban muy entretenidos hablando, de pronto Nagumo dice exaltado.

—¡A ha! ¡Mira Diane si es posible tener poderes!—Dijo el pelirojo mostrandole el folleto que Sunako le habia dado.

—Haber dejame ver—Dijo la peliroja quitandole el folleto de las manos y comienza a leer.

—Y ¿Que dices?—Pregunto el chico.

—Patrañas—Dijo la chica lanzandole el folleto por la cabeza.

—¡¿Que?!—Dijo el chico sorprendido—¿Por que dices eso?

—Es una manera de atraer turistas—Contesto la chica.

—No estes tan segura amiga mia—Dijo Suzuno—Los protectores de los elementos existe, ese mito es real, y esta tal Aisukiyo era una de ellos, pero fue hacee mucho tiempo, nadie sabe quienes son los protectores de ahora—Conto el albino.

—¿Como sabes tu eso?—Pregunto Chiaki.

—Esa historia en particular me interesa mucho, se mucho sobre los protectores de los elementos, es muy interesante—Contesto el chico.

—En tu cara Diane—Dijo Haruya celebrando.

—Callate idiota—Dijo la chica.

—Bueno a mi me gustaria aprender mas sobre ese mito, seria entretenido—Dijo Chiaki.

—Haya aprenderemos mucho de eso, es parte de la historia de ese pueblo—Dijo Tsukiyo.

—Entonces, no hallo la hora de llegar—Dijo la albina de mechas azules.

.

.

.

.

.

Sunako estaba sentada sola, tenia una laptop sobre sus piernas, ahi revisaba los perfiles de las tres nuevas victimas, sonreia con malicia, era malvada, lo era solo por que el lider del Dark Soul y su pasado la han hecho ser asi, pero detras de toda esa maldad acumulada hay una chica simpatica y llena de sueños, pero lamentablemente todo lo que a ocurrido en su vida ha hecho que caiga en lo mas malo.

—"_Pronto volveremos a atacar, y esperamos ganar esta vez, necesitamos sus poderes, si no el señor se enojara con nosotros, preparense pequeños insectos"—_Pensaba Sunako mientras sonreia de una manera malvada y altanera. Pero los chicos no dejarian que ellos ganaran.

* * *

><p><strong>Feña: Y aqui termina el capitulo cinco.<strong>

**Yuuna: Quiero saber mas sobre los protectores de los elementos.**

**Mido: No sabia que Suzuno supiera tanto.**

**Yuuna: Yo tampoco me lo esperaba**

**Mido: Ahora mi parte favorita ¡Preguntas!**

**¿Que les parecio el capitulo?**

**¿Quieren saber mas sobre los protectores? Yuuna: Yoyoyoyo yo sii!**

**¿Cual sera el pasado de Sunako que ha hecho que este llena de odio?**

**¿Que cosas pasaran en esta excursion? Feña: Diganme sus ideas.**

**Yuuna: Bueno hasta pronto!**

**Mido: Que se cuiden, no olviden dejar un lindo review. Gracias a todos los lindo review que dejan en cada capitulo**

**Feña: Es hora de despedirnos que tengan un lindo dia, adios.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Feña: He vuelto con nuevo capitulo.**

**Yuuna: Ya lo he leido y esta genial.**

**Mido: Si, feña estabas muy inspirada parece.**

**Feña: Si, al parecer jeje**

**Yuuna: Entonces aqui va el capitulo seis de "Protectores de los elementos"**

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente...<em>

_Sunako estaba sentada sola, tenia una laptop sobre sus piernas, ahi revisaba los perfiles de las tres nuevas victimas, sonreia con malicia, era malvada, lo era solo por que el lider del Dark Soul y su pasado la han hecho ser asi, pero detras de toda esa maldad acumulada hay una chica simpatica y llena de sueños, pero lamentablemente todo lo que a ocurrido en su vida ha hecho que caiga en lo mas malo._

—"_Pronto volveremos a atacar, y esperamos ganar esta vez, necesitamos sus poderes, si no el señor se enojara con nosotros, preparense pequeños insectos"—Pensaba Sunako mientras sonreia de una manera malvada y altanera. Pero los chicos no dejarian que ellos ganaran._

_Continuacion..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Capitulo 6:

Aisukiyo, la guerrera de hielo

.

.

.

.

.

En unas horas llegaron a Ryuyo, los buses se detubieron fuer a del hotel donde se hospedarian los chicos. Sunako se paro enfrente de todos y comenzo a dar instrucciones.

—Bueno queridos compañeros, este es el hotel donde nos hospedaremos, las habitaciones estan asignadas y antes de venir aquí se les dijo el numero, tambien se les dijeron sus compañera y compañeros de cuarto, entonces ahora iran a dejar sus pertenencias en sus habitaciones e iremos a recorrer Ryuyo, mañana iremos de excursion al bosque, asi que ¡En marcha!—Dijo Sunako y todos hicieron caso y fueron en busca de las habitaciones.

Shion, iba junto con Mako y Kotai hasta la habitacion que les habian asignado, al entrar se encontraron con dos chicas mas. Una de ellas tenia el cabello negro, tan negro como la ultima capa de la noche, la chica estaba parada junto a la ventana y miraba hacia afuera, y cuando las chicas entraron ella se volteo e hizo una reverencia. Mientras que la otra chica que estaba en la habitacion era una chica de cabello platinado, y hermosos orbes celestes, ella hizo una reverencia y dijo:

—¡Buenos dias! Soy Kote Uzumaki—Dijo cortez mente la chica. Las tres chicas que aun estaban en la puerta hicieron una pequeña reverencia y saludaron.

—Ohayo—Dijeron las tres chicas.

—Chicas pasen, no se queden ahi paradas—Hablo esta vez la chica de cabello negro.

—Oh si, verdad que todavia no entramos—Dijo Kotai. Las chicas entraron y dejaron sus pertenencias sobre sus respectivas camas.

—Por cierto yo soy Kishimoto Shion, ella es Sasaki Mako, y ella Jimen Kotai—Hablo la de mechas azules, y las aludidas hicieron un ademan con la mano.

—¿Y tu nombre?—Pregunto Kote a la chica pelinegra.

—Oh lamento mis malos modales je, yo soy Takahashi Kurayami—Dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa amistosa.

—Un gusto conocerlas a ambas—Dijeron Shion, Mako y Kotai. Luego siguieron ordenando y conociendose mejor.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en otra habitacion, se encontraba Mikury, la chica estaba sola en la habitacion, de pronto tres chicas entraron, eran Chiaki, Tsukiyo y Diane. Las tres chicas hisieron una reverencia al entrar y dijeron:

—¡Ohayo gosaimasu!—Dijeron al unisono las recien llegadas.

—Ohayo—Dijo Mikury sonriente—Soy Fuchika Mikury.

—Un gusto, Yo soy Hishikawa Chiaki—Dijo la de mechones azules.

—Y yo soy Akumu Tsukiyo—Dijo la chica sentadose un su cama.

—Y yo me llamo Diane Redfox—Dijo la peliroja.

—Espero que nos llevamos bien chicas—Dijo Mikury. De pronto entra otra chica a la habitacion. La chica caracterizada por sus multiples mechones de tonalidad purpura entro haciendo una reverencia.

—Konichiwa, mi nombre es Andrea Aldena—Dijo la pelinegra de mechas.

—¡Bienvenida!—Dijeron las cuatro al unisono. Luego comenzaron a hablar y a entablar una amistad.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de unos minutos todos se reunieron en la recepcion para ir a recorer Ryuyo. Lo primero que hicieron fue visitar el templo, en el cual vivia Aisukiyo, una protectora del elemento hielo. Ahi estaban sus cenizas, habia un memorial en su recuerdo, todos los del pueblo conocian la historia de Aisukiyo, y la veneraban, la concideraban su guardiana, era la guardiana del pueblo. En fin, subieron hasta el templo, oraron y luego Sunako se paro enfrente de todos y dijo:

—¿Conocen la historia de la joven Aisukiyo?—Pregunto la chica, todos negaron, excepto por Suzuno que sabia muy bien su historia—Bueno vinimos a conocer la cultura e historia de este pueblo y esta historia es algo escencial que hay que saber.

.

.

"_Hace mucho tiempo nacio en este mismo templo una jovencita llamada Aisukiyo, ella nacio siendo la protectora del hielo. La joven Aisukiyo creio en este templo, todos la conocian y la querian mucho. Un dia ella descubrio sus poderes y comenzo a usarlos para el bien del pueblo, los usaba para espantar a los espiritus y youkai que querian destruir Ryuyo. Aisukiyo creio para convertirse en una sacerdotisa, a la cual todos acudian si tenian algun problema, todos conocian a la chica y sabian perfectamente que era protectora del elemento hielo. Un dia ella conocio al amor, se enamoro perdidamente de un joven llamado Shintaro, se distrajo un tiempo, ambos jovenes se casaron y se juraron amor eterno. Un dia aquella pareja tuvo una pequeña hija, la cual le pusieron por nombre Tsuna, eran una familia feliz hasta que la oscuridad ataco, un grupo de nombre "Hiretsu" este grupo queria destruir a todos los protectores de los elementos, habia acabado con la mayoria, faltaban Aisukiyo, Sachiko y Hiromu. "Hiretsu" fue por Aisukiyo priemero, atacaron el pueblo, y luego el templo, Aisukiyo sabia que debia pelear y defender a su pueblo. Ella escondio a su hija, le dijo lo mucho que la amaba, y que no la podria ver nuevamente, con el corazon destruido se despidio de su amado, se dieron un beso, el ultimo beso, Aisukiyo debia partir, Shintaro cuido de Tsuna mientras Aisukiyo peleaba. La joven protectora del hielo le gano a "Hiretsu" Pero fallecio en el intento, murio feliz ya que sabia que habia hecho un buen trabajo, y ya habia cumplido su cometido en el mundo, salvar a su familia y su pueblo. Desde ese dia se dice que Aisukiyo cuida de este templo y del pueblo. Es la guardiana de hielo"_

_._

_._

Al terminar la historia todos quedaron maravillados con la hermosa historia de la gran Aisukiyo, la guerrera de hielo. Era una historia muy interesante.

—Te admiro Aisukiyo—Dijo Shion mientras miraba su memorial.

—Que gran historia—Dijo Nagumo, todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

—Es genial la historia de los guardianes—Dijo Chiaki—Realmente me encanta.

—Aisukiyo es mi protectora favorita, la admiro mucho—Comento Suzuno.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de ir al templo y de que Sunako narrara la historia de la guerrera de hielo se fueron a almorzar. Sunako desaparecio durante el almuerzo y se junto con Chizuru y Kuroha en un lugar alejado de todos.

—Chicos atacaremos mañana en la excursion—Dijo Krystal.

—Pero ahi estaran todos—Dijo Chizuru.

—Hare que ellas se salgan del grupo—Dijo con malicia la chica.

—Esta bien, nosotros los seguiremos de lejos Krystal-dono—Dijo Kuroha.

—Preparense bien chicos, mañana robaremos sus poderes—Dijo con maldad en cada palabra.

—Bueno nosotros nos retiramos—Dijo Chizuru. Ambos chicos desaparecieron y Sunako volvio a almorzar. Los chicos estaban almorzando cuando de pronto entra Sunako y comienza a hablar, todos se quedaron callados y escucharon a la chica.

—Bueno esta tarde la dejaremos libre, ustedes pueden ir a cualquer parte, pero deben estar de vuelta antes de cenar, y aque mañana iremos de excursion al bosque, y saldremos temprano para aprovechar el dia e ir a varias partes y conocer mas de Ryuyo, bueno eso es todo lo que debia decir—Luego de lo que Sunako dijo todos fueron a recorrer Ryuyo.

.

.

.

.

.

Kurayami iba caminando por las calles de Ryuyo de pronto ve una heladeria y decide entrar a comprar un helado, pidio su helado, y se sento a tomarlo, de pronto por la puerta entra un peliverde, lo reconocio, iba en su clase, era Ryuuji Midorikawa. La chica miro al peliverde, y el chico hizo su pedido.

—Quiero un kilo de helado de pistacho—Dijo el chico con una voz normal. Kurayami al esuchar todo lo que queria comer el peliverde casi se va de espaldas.

—Jovencito no me haga bromas—Dijo el señor que atendia.

—No estoy bromeando, siempre pido eso en la heladeria de mi ciudad y me lo como todo—Dijo el peliverde. Kurayami y el señor que atendia quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Esta bien Joven, le dare lo que pide—Dijo el vendedor y le trajo el kilo de helado al peliverde. Este pago y se sento a comer el helado, se sento una mesa mas adelante de Kurayami. La chica todavia lo miraba impresionada por todo lo que se iba a comer.

—Oye ¿Te comeras todo eso tu solo?—Pregunto Kurayami sentandose frente al chico.

—Si, yo solito, siempre lo hago—Contesto orgulloso Midorikawa.

—¿Como es que no engordas? ¿Donde metes todo ese helado?—Preguntaba curiosa la chica.

—Pues no lo se—Contesto con inocencia y una sonrisa amable. Midorikawa y Kurayami comenzaron a conversar y se llevaron muy bien, luego Mido se dio cuenta de que Kurayami era su compañera, asi que se devolvieron juntos al hotel.

.

.

.

.

.

Llegada la noche Shion, le pidio a Fudo que la acompañara al templo, queria ver si se podia comunicar con Aisukiyo. Ambos chicos caminaron en medio de la noche hasta el templo, Shion se arrodillo al lado del memorial de Aisukiyo y comenzo a orar, se concentro y entro en un trance, Shion estaba junto a un lago, y frente a ella esta Aisukiyo, y ahi se dio cuenta de que la joven guerrera de hielo era muy hermosa, tenia el cabello largo, hasta los muslos, y eran de un celeste claro, sus ojos eran brillantes, radiaban tranquilidad y eran de un celeste muy intenso, su piel era muy palida, y sus mejillas tenian un rosado natural. Aisukiyo vestia con un vestido largo de color celeste y andaba descalza. La mujer sonreia amablemente, su sonrisa causaba un ambiente de tranquilidad y armonia. A Shion, Aisukiyo le recordaba a su madre, aun que muy poco la recordaba ya que la madre de Shion habia muerto cuando ella tenia cinco años. En fin, la joven guerrera de hielo dijo:

—¿Que te atraido hasta aquí protectora del hielo?—Pregunto la mujer con una voz armoniosa.

—Queria conocerte, Aisukiyo—Respondio Shion.

—Pequeña niña, veo mucho potencial en ti—Dijo Aisukiyo—Desde que llegaste a Ryuyo te he observado, y es impresionante el aura que te rodea, esta lleno de bondad y humildad, y seras una muy buena protectora.

—Gracias Aisukiyo-san—Dijo la de mechas azules haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Se que el mal se acerca—Hablo la mujer.

—Si, se llama Dark Soul—Comento Shion.

—Debes encontrar a tus demas compañeros. Y aun que no lo creas estan mas cerca de lo que piensas, no se quienes son pero vi sus auras y los he descubierto, estan en este viaje, todos los protectores—Dijo Aisukiyo.

—En eso estamos, yo junto a mis demas amigos estamos buscando a nuestros compañeros—Dijo Shion.

—Tambien debo decirte que hay alguien malvado cerca de ustedes, tambien esta en este viaje, no se quien es, pero su aura esta llena de odio y maldad, debe ser algun infiltrado del Dark Soul—Dijo con seriedad la mujer—Deben tener cuidado.

—Lo tendremos Aisukiyo-san. Creo que nuestro tiempo esta por acabar, si sigo en este trance puede que me desmaye—Dijo Shion y la mujer sonrio.

—Me alegro habernos visto, y estoy tan feliz del buen trabajo que estas haciendo, algun dia nos volveremos a encontrrar querida Shion. Ahora ve y cuida de todos. Esa es tu mision—Dicha estas palabras, Shion y Aisukiyo se abrazaron. Luego Shion desperto del transe y cayo al piso, Fudo corrio hasta ella y la tomo entre sus brazos.

—¿Estas bien?—Pregunto el chico.

—Si, solo estoy cansada, perdi mucha energia al hacer el transe—Sonrio la chica. Fudo la cargo hasta el hotel, en eso que la cargaba Shion cayo en un profundo sueño, y el chico la fue a dejar a su cuarto. Cuando llego al cuarto de Shion, las chicas comenzaron a preguntar que le habia pasado a Shion y Fudo dijo:

—Se quedo dormida, tuvo un dia pesado, estaba cansada—Dijo el castaño mientras acomodaba a Shion en la cama, luego de verla por ultima vez se fue—"_Con que te pudiste comunicar con Aisukiyo-san, mañana te preguntare ¿de que hablaron? ¿Como era ella? Sera tan bella como cuentan, en fin, descansa Shion"_

* * *

><p><strong>Feña: Y este ha sido el capitulo de hoy<strong>

**Yuuna: Me encanta *-***

**Mido: Helado*-***

**Yuuna: e.e**

**Mido: Ahora mi parte favorita. Preguntas!**

**¿Que les parecio el capitulo?**

**¿Les gusto la historia de Aisukiyo? Yuuna: Me dio penita ;-; **

**¿Quieren conocer mas historias de los antiguos protectores?Yuuna: Yo si! Me encantaria saber mas**

**¿Le dan a Mido helado de pistacho?Yuuna: Noooo. Mido: Siiii**

**¿Mido es un gloton y tiee un pozo sin fondo en el estomago? Yuuna: Siiii!**

**Mido: Bueno esto es todo por hoy. Me despido adios amigos.**

**Yuuna: Bye bye! Cuidense.**

**Feña: Matta ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Feña: Holis! Les traigo la conti, espero les guste.**

**Yuuna: Si, la feña cree que nos les gusto ya que nadie dejo un comentario.**

**Feña: Si u-u A mi me encanta leer sus comentarios, pero en el capitulo nadie dejo uno y me dio penita u-u**

**Yuuna: Animo niña! En este capitulo dejaran comentario ¿Cierto?**

**Feña: Bueno cambiando de tema, he subido una nueva historia y me faltan dos ocs, el fic tiene por nombre "Conviviendo con las Yokais" Bueno si alguien quisiera participar me dice ^^**

**Yuuna: Buueno no los molestamos mas y los dejamos con el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente...<em>

—_¿Estas bien?—Pregunto el chico._

—_Si, solo estoy cansada, perdi mucha energia al hacer el transe—Sonrio la chica. Fudo la cargo hasta el hotel, en eso que la cargaba Shion cayo en un profundo sueño, y el chico la fue a dejar a su cuarto. Cuando llego al cuarto de Shion, las chicas comenzaron a preguntar que le habia pasado a Shion y Fudo dijo:_

—_Se quedo dormida, tuvo un dia pesado, estaba cansada—Dijo el castaño mientras acomodaba a Shion en la cama, luego de verla por ultima vez se fue—"Con que te pudiste comunicar con Aisukiyo-san, mañana te preguntare ¿de que hablaron? ¿Como era ella? Sera tan bella como cuentan, en fin, descansa Shion"_

_Continuacion..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Capitulo 7:

Segundo ataque fallido. Nuevos compañeros

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos a las ocho ya se estaban levantando ya que a las nueve saldrian a la excursion. Shion dormia placidamente, de pronto comienza a abrir los ojos.

—Mmm ¿Que paso ayer y como llegue aquí?—Se preguntaba la chica ya que no recordaba mucho lo del dia anterior, solo recordaba que habia hablado con Aisukiyo-san y luego se durmio. De pronto Kurayami se acerco a Shion.

—Tu novio te trajo ayer—Dijo Kurayami con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Novio? Yo no tengo novio—Dijo Shion sonrojandose levemente.

—Enserio, entonces ese chico de cabello castaño ¿Quien era?—Pregunto la chica.

—Debio haber sido Akio—Dijo Shion sonriendo.

—¿Akio?—Pregunto Kurayami

—Exacto, el es mi amigo—Contesto la de mechas azules mientras sonreia de lado.

—Gran amigo tienes—Dijo la chica y luego se paro para despues salir de la habitacion.

—"_Gracias Fudo-kun"—_Dijo Shion en su mente.

.

.

.

.

.

A las nueve de la mañana todos los alumnos se juntaron para ir a la excursion, cuando estuvieron todos comenzaron a caminar en direccion al bosque. Mientras caminaban Fudo le pregunto a Shion.

—Shion dinos ¿Que te dijo Aisukiyo-san?—Pregunto el castaño.

—¿Te comunicaste con Aisukiyo-san?— Preguntaron muy sorprendidos sus amigos.

—Si, ella realmente es muy bella—Dijo Shion.

—Genial y ¿Que te dijo?—Pregunto Yusuke

—Me dijo que todos los protectores faltantes estan en este viaje—Contesto la chica—Tambien me dijo que habia un infiltrado del Dark Soul en este viaje, es alguno de nuestros compañeros o profesores.

—Wou eso es malo, ¿Estaran planeando atacar nuevamente?—Dijo seriamente Takeru.

—Quizas planeen atacar en este viaje—Dijo Kotai.

—Si, por eso es que hay que estar a alerta—Dijo Mako y todos asintieron. Una vez dentro del bosque Sunako comenzo a hablar un poco sobre aquel bosque.

—Bueno en este bosque habitan muchos Yokais salvajes, como lo son los Kitsunes, Inugamis, Yureis y Tengus, pero los Tengus se encuentran mas escondidos. En fin este bosque tiene de todo, es magico—Comento la chica. Siguieron caminando, luego de una hora encontraron una enorme casa donde habitaba una anciana junto a su nieto, ahi pararon y le preguntaron a la anciana si es que les dejaban ocupar el baño, ya que algunos querian ir al baño, la anciana amablemente acepto.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no veia gente pasar por aqui—Dijo la anciana.

—Si, nosotros venimos de excursion, somos de la ciudad inazuma—Dijo Sunako.

—Oh eso es genial—Dijo la mujer mayor—Pues espero les vaya muy bien y que Ryuyo les guste.

—Gracias—Dijo Sunako, de pronto su celular comienza a sonar—Oh disculpenme debo contestar—La chica salio de la casa y contesto, era Chizuru quien la llamaba, que le decia que era hora de atacar.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto con Diane, Chiaki y Tsukiyo, las chicas habian pasado al baño y luego comenzaron a recorrer las habitaciones, la casa era realmente muy grande para que solo dos personas vivieron ahi.

—Esta es una casa demasiado grande—Dijo Chiaki sorprendida.

—Si, ademas esta muy alejada de la ciudad—Dijo Diane.

—Quizas antiguamente era algun lugar de reunion o donde se hacian bailes, ya que tienen un muy amplio salon—Dijo Tsukiyo.

—Genial—Dijeron Diane y Chiaki. De pronto entran a una habitacion en la cual habian muchas fotografias y pinturas, las cuales eran muy hermosas, las chicas comenzaron a observar, de pronto entran Krystal, Chizuru, y Kuroha.

—Con que aquí estaban—Dijo Krystal mirando a las chicas con una sonrisa malvada.

—¿Quienes son ustedes?—Pregunto Diane mirando a los chicos con desconfianza.

—Somos parte de una malvada organización llamada Dark Soul la cual quiere apoderarse del mundo con ayuda de sus poderes de ustedes los protectores—Respondio Krystal con su tipica sonrisa malvada.

—Bueno creo que se han equivocado ya que nosotras no somos las protectoras de nada—Dijo Diane.

—Ahi te equivocas querida, ustedes tres son protectoras de los elementos solo que todavia no descubren de sus poderes—Dijo Krystal, dejando impresionadas a las tres chicas, sobretodo a Diane ya que ella no creia en nada de eso.

—Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto. Nagumo ¿donde estas? Se que eres tu jugandonos una broma—Dijo Diane sin todavia creer lo que habia escuchado.

—Esto no es una broma, les robaremos su poderes y nadie nos detendra—Dijo Kuroha haciendo un movimiento rapido agarrando a Chiaki dejandola inmovil.

—Sueltala—Dijo Diane enojada.

—Claro que no lo haremos y ahora nos las llevaremos—Dijo Chizuru dejando inmovil a Tsukiyo, mientras que Krystal hace un movimiento rapido y golpea a Diane en la nuca haciendo que perdiera la conciencia. Cuando estaban a punto de irse Suzuno aparece.

—Chicas ya estamos por irnos—Dijo el albino, de pronto ve que las chicas estaban siendo llevadas por unos raros tipos—Oigan ¿Que hacen?

—Nos llevamos a estas chicas para quitarles sus poderes—Dijo Krystal—Bueno debemos irnos—Entonces desaparecieron. Suzuno corrio hasta donde sus amigos a perdirles ayuda, Shion y los demas estaban cerca y escucharon.

—Suzuno ¿Donde dijiste que se habian ido?—Pregunto Shion.

—Se adentraron al bosque nuevamente—Respondio el Albino.

—Hay que ir a ayudarlos—Dijo Mikury.

—Yo igual ire—Dijo Suzuno, Hiroto y Nagumo.

—Esta bien, son sus amigos—Dijo Yusuke. Entonces se adentraron al bosque, iban lo mas rapido posible para que no llagaran tarde. De pronto los encuentran, tenian a las tres chicas atadas.

—Rayos han llegado a arruinar la fiesta—Dijo Krystal.

—Sueltenlas ahora—Dijo Suzuno muy enojado.

—Bueno es hora de que empiece lo divertido—Dijo Kuroha sonriendo con malicia.

—Claro que si—Dijo Mikury e hizo un movimiento rapido, piso el suelo haciendo que la tierra subiera haciendo que los tres chicos calleran.

—¡Ahora chicos!—Grito Kotai y comenzaron a atacar.

—Detenganlos—Dijo Krystal mientras se ponia de pie.

—¡Hai!—Dijeron ambos chicos. Comenzaron a correr en direccion a los chicos para atacarlos. Kuroha con su poder de telekinesia dejo inmobil a Takeru, pero luego Shion congela las manos de Kuroha, haciendo que se desconcentrara de la telekinesia dejando a Takeru libre.

—Rayos—Maldijo Kuroha—Krystal-dono ayudeme.

—¡Eres un inutil!—Dijo la aludida mientras descongelaba la manos del chico. Mientras tanto Chizuru peleaba con Mako, las chicas estaban peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, Mako era muy veloz y esquivaba todos los ataques.

—Yah! Eres demasiado rapida—Dijo Chizuru con algo de enojo.

—Lo se, he entrenado un poco—Dijo la rubia mientras esquivaba todos los golpes, de tanto que la atacaban y nunca le daban se aburrio—Me aburri, esto es demasiado aburrido—Dicho esto un humo negro comenzo a rodear las manos y brazos de Mako, y esta le dio un gran golpe en el estomago a Chizuru, haciendo que cayera lejos—Este es solo una parte de mi poder—Dijo la chica. Krystal estaba enojandose cada vez mas.

—¡Son un par de inutiles! Ahora me toca a mi—Dijo la chica, corrio hasta donde estaba Yusuke y lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago. El chica la miro con un seño fruncido, y sus miradas se cruzaron, entonces Yusuke penso, esos ojos, se parecen a los de Sunako.

—¿Quieres pelear?—Dijo Yusuke, y la chica sonrio con malicia. Entonces Yusuke le pego una patada, esta la detuvo, pronto ella volvio a pegarle un puñetazo el la esquivo, entonces Yusuke aprovecho de lanzar una bola de fuego, y lo hizo, Krystal cayo al piso y miro feo al chico.

—Idiota—Dijo Krystal colocandose de pie y le lanzo una bola de energia, pero Yusuke la detuvo con una barrera de fuego que hizo, Yusuke le hizo una seña a su hermana y esta congelo los pies de Krystal, dejandola completamente inmobil—Chizuru, Kuroha, es mejor que nos vayamos, nos han ganado nuevamente—Dijo Krystal quien derritio el Hielo que tenia en los pies y los tres desaparecieron. Suzuno, Nagumo y Hiroto estaban impresionados con lo que habian visto, ¿realmente estaban viendo a los nuevos protectores de los elementos? Luego de que los del Dark Soul desaparecieron, los chicos se acercaron a desamarrar a las tres chicas.

—Wou ¿todo esto ha sido real?—Se pregunto Chiaki sin todavia creerlo.

—Claro que es real, somos los protectores de los elementos—Dijo Mikury sonriendo—Y ustedes igual lo son. Bienvenidas a la familia.

—Gracias—Dijeron Chiaki y Tsukiyo, mientras que Diane todavia no creia lo que estaba pasando.

—Esto es realmente genial—Dijo Nagumo con brillo en los ojos—Los he visto con mis propios ojos, los poderes si existen.

—¡Callate Nagumo!—Dijo Diane mirandolo de reojo.

—Bueno y nos podrian explicar todo lo que ha pasado—Dijo Tsukiyo con curiosidad.

—Esta bien, lo que pasa es que...—Entonces Yusuke comenzo a explicar todo lo del Dark Soul y lo que planeaban hacer. Luego de lo ocurrido volvieron a la casa de la anciana, los profesores estaban preocupados por los chicos ya que no estaban por ningun lado, y tuvieron que mentir y les dijeron que Mako se la habia caido algo en el camino y se habian devuelto.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Sunako estaba junto con Chizuru y Kuroha. Sunako se sentia humillada, y su orgullo habia sido pisoteado, solo porque los protectores les ganaron.

—Estupido sean ellos—Dijo Sunako con molestia.

—Calmese Krystal-dono, la proxima ganaremos—Dijo Kuroha.

—He sido humillada, grandisimo inutil—Dijo la chica.

—Shhh! Calmese, ya sera nuestro momento de ganar—Dijo Kuroha sonriente, colmando la paciencia de Sunako haciendo que esta lo golpeara.

—Inutil—Fue lo ultimo que dijo la chica, y se fue, ahora...¿Que ocurrira en el resto del viaje?

* * *

><p><strong>Feña: Y aqui termina el capitulo de hoy.<strong>

**Yuuna: Estaba genial*o* Me gusto mucho.**

**Feña: Bueno ahora las preguntas.**

**Mido: -Aparece de la nada- Wiii preguntas**

**¿Que les parecio el capitulo? Feña: Ojala les haya gustado, y no olviden comentar, eso me da animos para seguir con el fic :3**

**¿Que ocurrira en el resto del viaje? Yuuna: Ojala algo interesante **

**¿Ya entraron a clases? Feña: Yo entro el 16 XD **

**Mido: Bueno no hay mas preguntas u-u**

**Yuuna: Bueno nos despedimos, bye cuidense.**

**Feña: Hasta pronto ^^**


End file.
